CNBLUE - Lady (Korean Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Lady (Korean Ver.)right|175px *'Artista:' CNBLUE *'Álbum:' PRESENT BEST ALBUM *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop, Rock *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment '''Romanización kamkamhan jomyeongdeulgwa sinnaneun beat-e geu sogeseo bicheul naeneun aura hwaryeohan wonpiseue nopeun haihilboda naegen maeryeokjeogin neoui uaham Let’s go party tonight summakhineun neoui georeumgeori Wanna know you hanbaljjak dagaga Party tonight neowa hamkke chumchugo sipeunde I I tell you Oh geogi seobwa Lady nappeun sarameun anya I want you lady ppeonhan maenteu anya gidaryeo Lady nado swibjineun anha I want you lady Oh daedabi waeirae You’re my lady neodo joheungeo ara You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby dareun namjawan dalla You’re my baby Hoo animyeon domangchyeobwa I’ll be your mind lady. namjadeuregen dodo chinguegen no no jubyeoneul dulleossaheun ni aura chagaun maltuedo naengjeonghan misodo siseoneul ddel su eobseo ni uaham Let’s go party tonight i sigani jinagagi jeone Wanna know you hanbaljjak dagaga Party tonight nae maeumeul jeonhago sipeunde I I tell you Oh geogi seobwa Lady sarang handan geon anya I want you lady jogeum deo jogeum deo araga Lady sigani meomchundeutae I want you lady Oh nunbichi waeirae You’re my lady motdeureun cheokhajima You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby neolbogo malhajanha You’re my baby Hoo animyeon ppurichyeobwa Lady nappeun sarameun anya I want you lady ppeonhan maenteu anya gidaryeo Lady nado swibjineun anha I want you lady Oh daedabi waeirae You’re my lady neodo joheungeo ara You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby dareun namjawan dalla You’re my baby Hoo animyeon domangchyeobwa 'Español' Bajo las luces oscuras y el ritmo divertido Un aura brilla de usted Más que su vestido llamativo y tacones altos Tu elegancia es más atractivo para mí Vamos a la fiesta esta noche tus pasos impresionantes ¿Quieres usted conocerme?, Voy a ir a usted paso a paso Fiesta de esta noche, Quiero bailar contigo Yo te digo oh, Alto ahí Señorita, no soy una mala persona Quiero la señorita, esto no es una línea de la recogida típica, espere Señorita, no soy una persona fácil, ya sea Que quiero señorita oh, ¿qué pasa con su respuesta? Eres mi señorita, sé que te gusta demasiado Eres mi señorita, ja, ja, ja, ja, Eres mi nena, yo soy diferente de otros tipos Eres mi nena Hoo Si no, trate de huir Seré tu mente señorita Estás helada hacia chicos y para sus amigos, no, no, Tu aura te rodea Tu manera de hablar fría, su sonrisa fría No puedo quitar mis ojos de tu elegancia Vamos a la fiesta de esta noche antes de que pase este momento ¿Quieres usted conocerme?, Voy a ir a usted paso a paso Fiesta esta noche Quiero decirles usted mi corazón Yo te digo Oh, deja allí mismo Señora, no estoy diciendo Te amo Quiero señorita, vamos a llegar a conocernos un poco más Señorita, se siente como si el tiempo se ha detenido Quiero señorita Oh, ¿qué pasa con la forma en que me miras? Eres mi señorita, dejar de fingir que no escuchaste Tú eres mi señora Ja, ja, ja, ja Eres mi nena, yo estoy hablando con usted Eres mi nena Hoo Si no, intente sacudir despedirme Señorita, no soy una mala persona Quiero señorita, esto no es una línea de la recogida típica, espere Señorita, no soy una persona fácil, ya sea Quiero señorita oh, ¿qué pasa con su respuesta? Eres mi señorita, sé que te gusta demasiado Eres mi señorita, ja, ja, ja, ja, Eres mi nena, yo soy diferente de otros chicos Eres mi nena Hoo Si no, trate de huir 'Hangul' 캄캄한 조명들과 신나는 beat에 그 속에서 빛을 내는 아우라 화려한 원피스에 높은 하이힐보다 내겐 매력적인 너의 우아함 Let’s go party tonight 숨막히는 너의 걸음걸이 Wanna know you 한발짝 다가가 Party tonight 너와 함께 춤추고 싶은데 I I tell you Oh 거기 서봐 Lady 나쁜 사람은 아냐 I want you lady 뻔한 맨트 아냐 기다려 Lady 나도 쉽지는 않아 I want you lady Oh 대답이 왜이래 You’re my lady 너도 좋은거 알아 You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby 다른 남자완 달라 You’re my baby Hoo 아니면 도망쳐봐 I’ll be your mind lady. 남자들에겐 도도 친구에겐 no no 주변을 둘러쌓은 니 아우라 차가운 말투에도 냉정한 미소도 시선을 뗄 수 없어 니 우아함 Let’s go party tonight 이 시간이 지나가기 전에 Wanna know you 한발짝 다가가 Party tonight 내 마음을 전하고 싶은데 I I tell you Oh 거기 서봐 Lady 사랑 한단 건 아냐 I want you lady 조금 더 조금 더 알아가 Lady 시간이 멈춘듯해 I want you lady Oh 눈빛이 왜이래 You’re my lady 못들은 척하지마 You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby 널보고 말하잖아 You’re my baby Hoo 아니면 뿌리쳐봐 Lady 나쁜 사람은 아냐 I want you lady 뻔한 맨트 아냐 기다려 Lady 나도 쉽지는 않아 I want you lady Oh 대답이 왜이래 You’re my lady 너도 좋은거 알아 You’re my lady Ha ha ha ha You’re my baby 다른 남자완 달라 You’re my baby Hoo 아니면 도망쳐봐 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop